


【超级制霸/农橘】深夜地铁和礼物

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【超级制霸/农橘】深夜地铁和礼物

“林组长还不下班吗？”

“嗯，确认完这个文件就回去。”

“那我先走了。”

 

复合完项目最后的稿件，答复了邮件，林彦俊终于合上了电脑。头很疼，壁挂钟提示已经是晚上十点了，汽车送去维修，近期通勤都改坐地铁，套上风衣，再不走就来不及了。

 

-

 

刷了乘车卡赶上最后一趟回家的地铁，车厢内的人寥寥无几，刚下飞机提着行李箱的商务人士，醉酒横卧的大汉，端正坐着看书的男人，赶着门禁的校园情侣两三……情侣吗？有喜欢的人真好。

站在门边看着玻璃窗外倒退的暗色风景，黑暗赢不过车内的灯光，能看见的不过是自己，西装外罩着风衣，脸疲惫得可笑。

 

“市民中心站到了，请要下车的乘客从右侧车门下车。”

 

广播响起报站音，林彦俊往侧边挪了挪步子，他不下车吗？那人也跟着挪了挪。车门即将关闭，谨防夹伤。直到车门关闭，那人依然站在身后。

林彦俊凝视前方，玻璃窗上印着那人的脸，比他高半个头，西装裁剪得体，刘海向后梳，露出半个额头，分明是下垂眼，却感觉到冷冽。压力很大的上班族？

 

是错觉吗？

为什么感觉身后有东西触碰？是衣摆不小心打到了吧？

 

不对！

 

他在，摸我？！

 

林彦俊感受到一只大掌撩开风衣，在他臀瓣抚摸，开始只是一下一下，慢慢地，加重了力道，变成揉捏，最后简直是在，蹂躏！

 

听说了吗？最近地铁里有色狼。  
你说电车痴汉？  
是啊好像还没抓到。  
好可怕啊。

 

电车痴汉，吗？

 

中指隔着西装裤试探性地向后庭戳弄，皮带松开了一格，只是手并没有着急向下，而是向上，男人捏着他的乳/头，反复搓弄，拉扯？！

 

嘶。  
又痒又痛，要被，捏扁了。

 

身子逐渐软了下来。

 

“光这样就没力气了？好淫荡。”

“你……！”

 

地铁晃动，有些站不稳，林彦俊努力不让自己靠在身后的男人身上。

直到隔着西装都能看到乳/头在胸前昂首挺立，又红又肿，男人才终于放过他。结束了吗？不，远没有。手果然向后方滑去，发现了什么，停顿了片刻。

 

“真是个宝贝。”

“脱光的话，一定很好看。”

那人的呼吸在耳边回荡。

 

先是在后庭门外徘徊打转，再找了个缝隙，穿过阻拦，中指破门而入，一个发狠冲了进去。

 

什么？他放了什么进去？！难道是！

 

嗡嗡嗡。

 

“有人看过来了，控制不好音量的话……”

男人咬住他的耳垂，舌尖来回拨弄，深深吸了口气，头皮发麻。

“我猜，这种程度满足不了你吧。”

 

又？！三颗！

 

“哼……啊啊啊！！”

 

手背多了一排整齐的牙印，后方三颗同时振动，同一频率高强度的工作，无限放大感官的刺激。林彦俊正感受到浴火从四面八方袭来，包裹住每一处出口和死角，无处躲藏。

前面的东西探了出来，下半身裹在西裤中鼓囊囊暴露着形状，上半身探出了头，孤零零的暴露在空气中毫无遮挡，若不是皮带拦着，怕是要掉出来，那样的话，自己才会被当成痴汉的吧。

求饶的泪水逼了出来，男人握着他的手抠弄呤/口。

 

别！不要！求你了！  
啊啊啊！

 

忍不住了？那就没办法了。

 

调到最大档，膝盖瞬间跪了下去，却被男人有力的手臂捞住，前后双重刺激下，上下都哭了出来。西裤弄湿了一大块，颜色深了一片，还剩一两滴滴在地上。

 

还以为能忍到站呢。

常自己玩吧？长得这么禁欲，没想到骨子里这么骚。

 

-

 

“先生您还好吗？需不需要什么帮助？”

工作人员担忧地看着眼前这位男子，明明有扣子却不扣好，手臂圈着把风衣裹得紧紧，西裤好像有点长，脚踝处有些褶皱。面色潮红，额头不停冒汗，始终张着嘴在喘气。

“啊对不起对不起，我朋友有些病了，你去哪了我找你找了好一会儿呢。”

“这样吗？那先生您要不要一起去一趟医院？”

“我……”

“不用了谢谢，我会送他回家。”

“哦，那好吧。”

工作人员狐疑地看着两名男子的背影，高的那位捞着风衣男子的腰。她看不见的是，高个那名男子正一手握着腹部下方还肿胀着的东西固定住另一人不往下滑。

 

-

 

“你还要跟着我到什么时候？”

“救命恩人，不感谢一下？”

“你！”

 

“那我走了。”

“等……等一下。”

 

“想通了？”

“打算怎么感谢我？”

 

林彦俊认命般低着头，脱了风衣和西装外套，一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子，那人也不催促，只是看着他，深夜丛林的野狼般眼神放光。不急，捕猎需要等待。

是张双人床，两侧都是有人使用的痕迹，衣柜里也是两种不同风格的衣物。

 

偷情吗？还是在自己家里。

那真是对不起了，无名先生。

这具一碰就软的浪荡身体，借我享用一下。

 

“没想到你送这么大的礼物。”

 

吹弹可破的肌肤还在泛红，提醒着身体的主人刚刚经历了怎样的历险。红色缎带缠绕在胯间，也仅仅是遮住人鱼线以下和大腿根以上的部位，可从背面看，上部的臀缝还挤着阴影，后庭的位置还被那人挤出一条缝隙，暴露着臀部的丰腴。

 

欲盖弥彰。

 

最美的还是前身，囊袋前方系着缎带蝴蝶结。挺翘的柱体仍因后庭里的三倍振动而往外冒水。刺激着林彦俊的身体，更刺激着那位男人的感官。

 

“你知道该怎么做吧。”

 

走到床边，皮鞋踩在实木地板上。林彦俊撇过身点点头，跪在床上。替男人解开皮带，凑近一些，麝香味就变得好浓，牙齿拉开西裤裤链时就已经感受到那东西的形状，可看到贴身底裤彰显形状的狰狞，还是着实吓了一跳。咽了咽口水，一会儿要服侍这么粗壮的大家伙，一个寒颤，不禁担忧。

 

也许是胆怯，林彦俊还没有准备和那家伙立刻赤诚相见，只是隔着内裤舔舐起来，舌尖灵巧地舔着柱体的形状，囊/袋也不曾冷落，流转到龟/头的地方，就隔着布料吮吸。像刚断奶的婴儿吮吸手指，嘬嘬地响声回荡在房间里，好像吃到了什么美味的东西舍不得放开。

 

那人抚摸着林彦俊的头，发出满足的喟叹。内裤渗透着津液染湿了一大片。

 

“这么骚吗？还要自己玩自己？”

 

玩弄分/身的手被男人擒住，另一只手狠狠地掐了一把乳/头，身下的人一个吃痛，嘴里没了轻重，牙齿不小心磕到，男人抓着他的后脑，不许咬。

 

床单上的东西抖了抖，冒着水珠。

 

牙齿咬着内裤边拽了下来，那东西弹到脸上把人吓了一跳。小巧的嘴唇含了上去，到底是东西太大还是嘴太小，含进一个头就得撑大嘴角了。深呼吸是为了加油打气，原本想缓慢插进来，男人却作恶般一个挺身。

 

深喉。

小舌受到猛烈撞击，止不住地咳嗽。

 

好想，好想把那东西吐出来！

 

生理性泪水咳了出来，舌头本能的反抗想顶出入侵者，可整个口腔被撑得不能动弹。那人看穿了他的心思。

 

“不许赖皮哦。”

“赖皮是小狗。”

 

毫无威慑力地怒瞪男人，只是这幅模样在对方看来，更像是欲拒还迎的娇嗔。眼角含着泪水，脸颊泛红，小嘴被撑得满满，津液从嘴角挤了出来。

缓慢吞吐着，腮帮一直发酸，下颚积攒的津液无法吞咽，只能顺着下巴流下来，流过喉结，攒在锁骨凹陷，身体律动着，津液又甩到胸前粘在乳尖带来一阵清凉，或是直接甩到下身还冒着水的东西。

 

林彦俊感觉自己的嘴角要撕裂了。

 

温暖紧致的包裹，男人爽得不由自主地挺动，按着他的后脑固定住，口腔内肌肉地收缩让人不能自己，囊袋一下下拍打，不光拍红了脸颊，还刺激着分泌更多的津液。

 

“不让你玩，你就蹭哦？”

“你老公有多久没碰过你了？”

 

跪着的人不知什么时候变成了鸭子坐，小腿和脚掌并在大腿外侧，屁股完完全全坐在了床上。不满足地蹭着床单，靠摩擦的酥麻感产生刺激。后庭外还悬着三倍振动的引线，随着动作甩动，像条尾巴。前面系着缎带蝴蝶结的那根柱体，可怜地蹭得东倒西歪，蹭过的地方还印着水渍。

 

“听说男的很难坐成这种姿势诶，你练得这么柔软吗？哈哈哈哈！好骚哦！”

“你是不是用这个姿势让按摩棒插哈哈哈哈！”

 

三倍振动瞬间调到最大档，身下的人弹了起来，疯狂地想要蹭动前身却被男人踩住，脚趾踢了踢蝴蝶结和囊袋，踩住龟/头，双重刺激下只想惊呼，只是忘了嘴里还撑着又变大了的东西，所有的尖叫只化作呜咽，瞪大眼睛惊恐地射了出来。

 

“啧，弄脏袜子了。”

“你得受罚。”

 

男人略带气愤地加快挺身的速度，抽插得林彦俊只知道咳，射在里面时咳得最凶。

 

“吞下去。”

男人命令道。

 

嘴角还是裂了。

 

疲惫地躺在床上，男人却没打算放过他。男人跪在他身前，将他的臀部垫在自己大腿上，腰悬空着。男人伸了两根手指进去，若有所思，像在确认什么。不错，玩得很湿，寂寞少妇果然不一样。他说。

 

林彦俊突然警惕地看着他，柱体顶端在后庭门外戳弄。

“喂，你！”

“你不会想……！”

“把你的破玩具弄出来再进去！”

男人忽然变成少年般左右晃着脑袋吹口哨，其余的充耳不闻。

 

“嗯啊！”

毫无预兆地一个冲击，整根捅了进去。惊得刚射完的东西又在腹部抖了抖，玩具还在里面振动着，那人也不动，只是享受着湿润的包裹，满足的喟叹。可另一人只能感受到后穴酥麻的振动和逐渐变大的分//身。

 

片刻过会，男人握住细腰开始猛烈抽插，G点太容易被找到了，毫无难度，仿佛这具肉体已享用过千千万万遍。

 

“嗯……啊啊……你……！”

“把你……破玩具……调小一点！”

“嗯啊啊啊……！不要顶那里！”

“停…停下！不……要！”

 

“到底要要是不要？”

“嗯啊啊……哈…不……不……要……”

 

就算有再好的柔韧性，此刻也会酸得泛疼。林彦俊的膝盖被抵在胸前，刻意一般，膝盖时不时碾压乳尖，两人交合的地方一览无余，眼看着后庭的红肉随着抽插牵扯些出来，又被挤了进去。臊到捂着脸不敢看。

 

“不敢看，你以为你是处吗？”

“这么饥渴装什么纯情。”

 

“就你这幅骚样，指奸过自己吧。”

“你……！动啊！嗯啊啊～”

 

男人的汗水滴在他脸上，头发也有些凌乱，可他他无暇顾及那人，头总是不自觉地撞到床头，吃痛得有些懵。

 

拍打的声音却越来越响。缠绕的缎带散得乱七八糟，可前身的蝴蝶结却依然完好无损的挺立。

 

抽插的频率快到感觉后穴的内壁在烧，欲仙欲死又被疼痛拉扯回现实，他感觉到自己正被身上的男人折磨着撕扯成两半。

 

腰好痛，真的好痛。  
可身体又情不自禁地配合着。

 

呜，后面实在太爽了。  
嗯啊，为什么身体会变得这么淫荡。  
真的像他骂的那样吗？

 

“不行了……我！要……啊啊哈！”

有些较劲般加快了动作，前段硬得发疼，无人抚慰寂寞地抖动起来，一片白浊射在了胸膛。

 

“我操你的时候会想你老公吗？”

“我……做，爱很……专一的……”

“只会……想……操我的……人嗯啊～”

 

“你老公平常都不操你吗？”

“一年……哈……两次……”

“让我穿…情人的衣服……才肯搞我嗯啊～”

 

“对尤物这么冷漠吗？”

“他喜欢……外面…野的……嗯～太猛了慢一点！”

 

“独守空房很苦吧，有守贞洁吗？”

“我…喜欢嗯啊～找水管工…操我，太快了啊啊！”

“送煤气的……嗯…也可以啊别再顶……那里了！”

 

“喜欢壮的？”

“他们粗…哈！又大啊~把我……按在地上……啊~猛操一顿，只知道爬嗯啊啊~”

 

“背着你老公，也不怕他搞死你哦？”

“有什么关系，他只会…说…我老婆伺候的…爽吗…嗯啊～给钱…可以再来……”

“带情人回来，躺在…我床上搞……嗯啊！轻点！还命令我……在门外听着他们…自慰……求你…啊～轻点！”

“慢点！慢…点！你在打桩吗嗯啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

“我猛还是水管工猛？”

“是你…是你……你会把我…嗯啊！！操到烂掉嗯啊啊啊！！！”

 

“求你，射在里面啊！”

“弄脏床单……我老公会骂我的嗯啊～”

 

仅剩的理智面对言语的刺激，话都说不清楚却被逼着硬要作答，两人似乎格外兴奋，享受背德感带来的极致刺激，似乎下一秒就会被捉奸在床，林彦俊的神经紧绷着。那人已经射了两次在里面，脚不自觉地反抗，又被压得更紧了。

 

啊啊，乳头，别再压了！  
坏掉了，林彦俊你真的坏掉了。

 

 

“喵～”

？！

 

突如其来的猫叫吓得林彦俊惊恐着射了出来，就这么第一次，自己射在自己脸上。

 

被一只猫捉奸在床的羞耻感让林彦俊惊恐地哭了出来。倒是那人镇定，只听见男人笑着说，牡丹丸，你怎么来了。一只灰色英短跳上了床，凑过去舔弄他的乳头，敏感部位被猫咪舌头的倒刺喇得失神的人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“你……！”

“陈立农！你他妈为什么不关好门！”

“偷情不就要刺激点吗？”

“你……嗯啊！”

 

“被……小圆听见了……怎么办！”

“那就让她看看妈咪床上的骚样。”

“嗯啊……！”

 

“我是她……她Daddy嗯啊……！你！”

“是是是，又当爹又当妈。”

“骚货妈咪。”

 

在猫的注视下，又被压着做了一次。诡异的背德感使这一次格外得紧，绞得到抽一口凉气险些又射了出来，被陈立农辱骂着打红了臀瓣，可他每打一次，白浊就从后穴往外流一些。

 

“夹好了哦，宝贝都在里面。”

“全都是用来怀孕的。”

“要是怀了我的孩子，打算怎么跟你老公解释？”

“你……！”

“独守空房突然受孕，怕是个龙种吧哈哈哈！”

“还是说跟按摩棒受的精？”

“好想看他捅着你大肚子搞死你哈哈哈！”

 

他是被扛着进浴室的，洁癖不允许自己弄脏地板。被操到无力的肌肉使出吃奶的劲夹紧，还是漏了出来，实在太多了，而且更要命的主要原因是，那人空着的手，正插在里面在指奸自己。

软软的分/身被迫打起精神，在他肩窝硬了起来。

 

-

 

“像个荡妇。”

“你老公有我这么器/大活好吗？”

 

镜子里的林彦俊双眼失焦，满身吻痕，精//液干在腹部和脸上，嘴唇被那匹狼嘬得泛红，乳//头蹂躏得肿胀，嘴角还是裂开了，干成血痂。一条腿被侧抬地老高，红色缎带蝴蝶结依然系在疲软的分//身上，后//穴里那人的精//液顺着腿根流着。

没有一处地方不叫嚣着这场情事的激烈。

倒在陈立农身上没有了力气。

 

“喂，你……！”

 

那人又开始装成电车痴汉的样子蹭着他的臀缝，时不时用囊袋模拟顶弄。

 

他又硬了。

 

“对着镜子做吧。”

“让你好好看看自己的骚样。”

 

“我……嗯啊……真的做不动了……哈啊～”

“这不是叫得很开心嘛？”

 

“求……你了……哈啊～我射不出了～好痛…”

“真的……会死的……”

 

“要不我们打开浴室门做吧。”

“正好牡丹丸在外面看着。”

 

“不要！哈啊……求你了！别再顶了～”

“老公……求你了……老公！”

 

“老公？谁是你老公？”

“谁操你都会叫老公？你服侍几个老公？”

 

“老公老公老……公只有嗯啊~你一个老公嗯啊~”

“嗯啊……啊啊……哈啊啊啊～”

 

陈立农的手穿过抬着腿的膝弯搂着腰，另一只手作恶地伸到嘴里玩弄舌头，被钳着舌尖随意搅动，结了血痂的嘴角又裂了开来。

一会儿加速抽插，一会儿九浅一深地撞击，交替着研磨G点，整个人跟着上下抖动着，前方的柱体不受控制地被甩得不停抽打大腿。已经没有东西，射不出来了，空硬着，前面好痛。林彦俊哭了出来，嘴里的东西让他含糊不清，听了半天才明白是呜咽着不要不要。

 

嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实嘛。

 

 

“Daddy！你到底好了没有！人家要嘘嘘！”

“什么声音啊？你们在打球吗？”

 

“宝贝去客厅的卫生间上哦！”

“不要！”

“外面好黑好害怕！人家要进来了！”

“你们慢死了！”

 

“小圆……哈啊！不要！Daddy求你了哈啊！”

“不要！不要开门嗯啊啊！”

“嗯啊……！”

 

“搞什么嘛！生气了！”

“偏要！”

 

 

手捂着脸哭得好凶，被女儿看到这幅样子实在太糟糕了，小孩子会讨厌死他。

理智的底线崩溃了，被插得失了神，一阵白光闪过，在失去意识之前，林彦俊感受到一股温热的液体正在奔涌而出。

 

明明，什么都射不出来了啊？

 

眼前的一切变成黑暗。

他晕了过去。

 

 

“哇，老婆好像小狗诶。”

“怎么随意嘘嘘了呢？”

“嘘嘘要到马桶里才行哦，教小狗都会了。”

“早说嘛，老公可以抱你去的啦。”

“好像潮吹诶～”

 

 

电车痴汉把寂寞少妇操到失禁。

 

 

“Dad为什么反锁？”

“都说了让你去客厅嘘嘘啦。”

“可是，可是Daddy怎么了？是不是摔倒了？叫得好大声啊人家好担心他。”

“Dad在里面帮他啦，你嘘嘘完快点去睡觉。”

 

 

不小心把少妇操晕了。

可电车痴汉还没得到释放。

 

懂不懂规矩，哪有服侍别人自己先晕的。

电车痴汉只好在浴缸里用腿了。

 

禽兽？

你识不识字？电车痴汉像什么褒义词吗？

 

 

-END


End file.
